Everything Happens for a Reason
by J. NightWater
Summary: Hermione finds love and lost in a very strange place. Will she be able to deal. Or will she walk out on the guy that walked out on her. And is Draco hiding something, and does Ron know what that might be? Read to find out. Read and Review Thanks


**Disclamier: I am neither blond nor rich so I own NOTHING =D**

Hermione walked towards the small but warm cafe, purse in hand and a walk that hinted to a very stressed day at work. She walked in the door handle cool from the chilly day. The scent of cooked food and coffee hugged her nose, she sighed just the feeling she was wanting; homely. Even though she wouldn't ammit it to even her bestest of friends, she was lonely. She missed her mother, father, and her old professors. But she graduated, went to an Healer School and interned at Neader Medical Pavilon in New York City. That was also a magical underground hospital. At NMP she met her two best friends, Corinne Nichy a graduate from Nightiron School of Magic and graduate from the Healers School in New York. Candace Mathis a graduate from Moldmoth School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and graduate from the Gates College of Magical Medical Healing in Vermont. Hermione, Corinne, and Candace decided to go to London to heal, the St. Mungo's hospital was more upto date on the newest magical medical healing rememdies. Candace and Corinne both sporting the worn out expressions greeted Hermione with smiles.

"Hey, are you done with your shift?" asked Corinne as Hermione took her seat.

"Yeah, and I'm hungry we had a young girl with a horrid case of Rainbow warts." she sighed.

A waitress popped up around the corner holding three menus in her plump hands.

"Hello Ladies, what can i getcha to drink?" she asked her bright red lipstick seemingly reflecting light that made it difficult to focus on her face.

"Just a Sprite for me." said Candace fumbling with her menu.

"Water," said Corinne staring at the woman's impossibly glossy red lips.

"Coffee for me, Black." said Hermione smaking Corinne with her menu to get the young woman from staring at the waitress.

The waitress wrote it all down and left.

"So i was thinking it would be fun if we threw a little party, Ya know. Work has been so stressful and i think what we all need is a party, some dancing and drinks to let us all let loose for a night. What do ya think." asked Candace out of the blue, she was really good at being completely random.

" This wouldn't be an excuse to ask that cute doctor to your flat would it?" asked Hermione arching her brow.

"No," Candace tucked her long brown hair behind her ear, her cheeks burning. " But he could come if he wanted, not like he would anyway, but if he wanted he could, though i doubt it."

"Oh Gods Candace, he would if you asked him, Jared likes you, geez you can be as dense as a man sometimes." said Corinne her brow pushed together.

Hermione snorted, it was true. Then at the corner of her eye across the room towards the door where the cool air loved coming in was him. Tall, broad and Handsome, he would come over to eat with them, she knew it. Draco Malfoy. He worked at a promising maginzine company as the editor. When Hermione graduated from Hogwarts Draco approached her and told her he was sorry for all the awful things he said to her, did to her and wanted to do to her. " I really don't hate muggleborns, i just do it for my family's sake i hope you understand." The words were still clear in her mind.

"Well hello Granger, how have you been?" he asked standing right in front of her, "How did he get here so fast?" she thought.

"Im doing fine thanks, would you like to eat with us?" she asked praying her friends didn't laugh at her flirting.

"Sure, that would be lovely," he said taking a chair from a near by table and sitting right next to Hermione.

Candace and Corinne looked at each other then at Hermione.

"Hi Malfoy, we were talking about a possible party would you like to come?" asked Candace, Hermione glaring at her.

"Sure, sounds like fun, sign me up." he said a grin wide on his face.

Hermione was red, blushing was a weakness of her's.

The rest of the conversation was light, a few jokes and news topics, they munched over their dinners' and drinks. Draco left, Hermione was giddy and Candace and Corinne were ready to pay the bill.

When they left they walked home together. Hermione, Candace, and Corinne lived in the same appartment complex.

"I'm going to call him, Jared i mean, ask him if he would like to go," said Candace a slight fear in her voice.

"Do it," commanded Corinne.

"Agreed," stated Hermione, her head a little in the clouds.

"Okay, when i get home, or maybe tomorrow we have the same shift," rambled Candace.

They rounded the corner, and then they saw it. Blood on the snow a man leaning against the brick his face cut. Flaming red hair matted with cold blood. He looked worn beaten.

Corinne was the first to react.

"Oh Gods are you okay?"

"yes," quiet and soft came from this man's lips.

Corinne placed a hand on his stomach, she felt something long perhaps wooden. She lifted his coat and it was a wand, broken; a clean snap.

Hermione saw it and withdrew her wand muttering cleansing spells and healing spells.

The man's blue eyes never left Corinne.

"Sir, is this yours?" asked Candace holding a small black wallet, she flipped it open on one side was a silver badge that suggested that this man was an auror and on the other a picture id, that showed the red haired man from side to side.

"Are you Ronald Weasley?" she asked.

Hermione leaned into Candace to see the id.

"Ron?" she asked looking at him with a mixture of disbelif and sadness.

He nodded.

"How can this be, you died, they told me you died, i saw you, i don't understand." she said leaning into him her eyes filled with hurt.

"let me explain,"


End file.
